


Never give up

by AbbyDeMartel



Series: Blanc ou Noir [7]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dramatic, M/M, Male Slash, Sexual Content, alternative universe, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyDeMartel/pseuds/AbbyDeMartel
Summary: Con questa storia continuo la mia personale versione AU della terza stagione di The Originals. Lucien è stato sconfitto e la Profezia sembra scongiurata, ma Elijah cerca ancora delle scuse per tenere Tristan nel suo palazzo e, anzi, gli destina una stanza tutta per lui. Però il morso di Hayley pare aver avuto uno strano effetto sul giovane Conte e il sangue di Klaus non lo ha ancora guarito...Grazie a tutti coloro che seguono queste mie storie!Non scrivo a scopo di lucro e situazioni e personaggi non appartengono a me, bensì a registi, autori e produttori della serie TV The Originals.





	Never give up

**Never give up**

_Oh yeah I’m haunted by the distant past_

_Called to the skies but she was overcast_

_But I won’t never give up no never give up no no_

_No I won’t never give up no never give up no no_

_And I won’t let you get me down_

_I’ll keep getting up when I hit the ground_

_Oh never give up no never give up no no…_

_I’ll find my way find my way home oh oh oh…_

_(“Never give up” – Sia)_

 

I Mikaelson rimasti salivano le scale che conducevano alle loro stanze parlando a bassa voce tra loro. La Profezia era stata annullata e il terribile nemico Lucien era morto, ma era stata una vittoria ben triste.

“Secondo voi Kol tornerà, prima o poi?” chiese Freya ai fratelli.

“Sono certo di sì. Siamo comunque la sua famiglia e non riuscirà a rompere del tutto il legame con noi” rispose Klaus. “Posso comprendere il suo dolore, perché se Camille fosse morta a causa vostra, invece che per colpa di Lucien, non sarei riuscito a perdonarvi tanto facilmente. Ma, per fortuna, Davina si è salvata e il rancore di Kol finirà per cedere di fronte ai nostri legami di sangue.”

“Marcel e Vincent erano molto infuriati” riprese Freya.

“Posso capirli: in due giorni hanno perduto Cami e hanno rischiato di veder morire Davina…” replicò Hayley, “tuttavia sono certa che, proprio per rispetto alle loro amiche, non creeranno fastidi e non cercheranno vendette. Sanno bene che non è ciò che Davina vuole e che Cami non avrebbe mai approvato una faida.”

“Tuttavia il legame che c’era tra noi si è spezzato e dubito che si ricomporrà facilmente” commentò Elijah, perduto in tristi riflessioni e logorato dai sensi di colpa. “Beh, voi andate avanti, è stata una lunga e dolorosa giornata e abbiamo tutti bisogno di riposo. Io credo di dover sistemare le cose almeno con Tristan: in fondo dobbiamo ammettere che, se non fosse stato per il suo involontario intervento, Davina sarebbe morta e, in quel caso, ci saremmo fatti nemici in eterno sia Vincent sia Marcel.”

“Purtroppo è così” replicò Hayley con una smorfia, “questo dobbiamo riconoscerglielo.”

“Hayley, io avevo pensato… ecco, il funerale irlandese che Camille desiderava” intervenne Klaus, “vorresti aiutarmi a organizzarlo? Adesso penso di essere pronto per affrontarlo.”

“Certo, volentieri!”

“Vi aiuterò anch’io” si offrì Freya.

Elijah, invece, raggiunse il patio dove si trovava ancora Tristan. Il giovane Conte non si era mosso dal divano dov’era stato deposto da Marcel, rimaneva lì seduto, con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto e il timore che, ormai, il suo contributo non servisse più a niente e che lo attendesse soltanto una nuova condanna all’annegamento eterno negli abissi dell’oceano. Perciò, quando si accorse che Elijah gli si era avvicinato, trasalì e solo facendo appello a tutta la forza di volontà e all’orgoglio riuscì a mascherare la sua paura.

“Cosa ne farete di me, adesso?” domandò, cercando di mantenere un tono distaccato come se stesse parlando di qualcun altro. “Immagino di non esservi più utile…”

“Invece ti sbagli” replicò Elijah, sedendoglisi accanto. “Anche oggi, in realtà, ci hai aiutato senza nemmeno accorgertene e potrai farlo ancora in futuro. La Profezia pare scongiurata, è vero, ma non dimentichiamo che tua sorella ha ancora il siero dentro di sé e, finché Freya non scoprirà come estrarlo e distruggerlo, il pericolo esisterà sempre.”

Tristan annuì, senza sapere bene se ciò che Elijah diceva fosse un bene o un male per lui.

“Ho pensato che sia giunto il momento che tu abbia una stanza tutta per te nel nostro palazzo” riprese l’Originale. “Sarai controllato, ovviamente, e nella camera sarà compiuto un incantesimo per il quale tu non possa uscire senza il mio permesso, tuttavia in quella stanza potrai sentirti libero, come se fossi un nostro ospite invece di un prigioniero.”

Tristan annuì di nuovo, in silenzio. Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto ringraziare Elijah per ciò che poteva sembrare una sorta di _promozione_ , ma per lui quella scelta aveva un significato ben diverso.

_Certo che vuoi sistemarmi in una stanza a parte, non potresti più tenermi nella tua adesso che ti sei legato ufficialmente alla cagnetta, lei non lo tollererebbe…_

“Bene, ormai ho imparato che non devo aspettarmi ringraziamenti da te” fece Elijah, alzandosi dal divano. “Vogliamo andare? Così ti mostrerò subito la stanza che ho pensato di destinarti.”

“Va bene” mormorò Tristan, alzandosi a sua volta, faticosamente, per seguirlo.

Elijah lo studiò per qualche istante.

“Ah, ma questa non è mancanza di gratitudine” commentò, con un sorriso beffardo. “In realtà tu non vuoi una stanza per te, reputi questa scelta una punizione perché il tuo reale desiderio era quello di restarmi accanto ogni notte. Del resto, è ciò che hai disperatamente bramato da mille anni a questa parte. Mi spiace, ma adesso non è più possibile. Andiamo?”

Con quest’ultima malignità, Elijah si avviò su per le scale, seguito da un Tristan ancora più ferito e malinconico. La tentazione di rassegnarsi, di cedere, era sempre più forte in lui e soltanto la speranza di poter liberare, prima o poi, l’amata Aurora, lo spingeva a sopportare ogni delusione e cattiveria.

La stanza che Elijah mostrò a Tristan era una perfetta camera in _stile Mikaelson_ , lussuosa ed elegante in un suo modo antico, non aveva nulla che potesse ricordare una prigione, bensì suggeriva soggiorni piacevoli per un ospite bene accetto. Tristan, però, che ne conosceva il vero significato, non si lasciò incantare e vi entrò senza alcun entusiasmo.

“Bella stanza” commentò, “per essere un luogo di detenzione.”

Elijah scosse il capo, prendendo con filosofia la provocazione del Conte.

“Immagino che un _grazie_ da te sarebbe pretendere troppo. Mai sottovalutare la boria e l’arroganza di Tristan De Martel” disse. “Bene, fai un po’ come vuoi, io me ne vado.”

Detto questo, l’Originale uscì lasciando Tristan a fissare con un misto di rabbia e malinconia la porta chiusa.

 _Dovrei pure ringraziarti per l’ennesima umiliazione? Lo so che cosa significa questa stanza, lo so che mi terrai segregato qui per essere libero di mostrare al mondo la bella coppia di ipocriti che siete, tu e quella lupa maledetta! E di tutto questo… beh, a me non importa proprio niente!_  

E, con uno scatto di rabbia che contraddiceva il suo ultimo pensiero (ma, tanto, chi poteva vederlo ormai?), Tristan si avviò verso il bagno per inaugurare la sua nuova stanza con una bella e lunga doccia rilassante. Si sentiva ancora sporco e contaminato dal morso di Hayley e voleva strofinarsi sotto l’acqua calda fin quasi a spellarsi, pur di dimenticare quegli schifosi denti sulla sua carne.

La doccia, comunque, divenne ben presto un piacere per il giovane Conte. Sotto il getto caldo le frustrazioni e le umiliazioni diminuivano, il suo corpo e la sua mente si rilassavano, ogni negatività pareva sciogliersi e disperdersi nell’acqua. Aveva un potere quasi ipnotico… e fu per questo che Tristan sobbalzò quando sentì la porta a vetri della cabina doccia aprirsi e una presenza entrare dentro con lui.

Allo sbigottimento, però, si sostituì ben presto una furia cieca.

“Come osi fare una cosa del genere?” reagì, sentendosi aggredito e violato dall’intrusione di Elijah in un momento tanto intimo in cui si era reso vulnerabile e indifeso.

“Ho pensato che, visto che non avrei mai ottenuto un ringraziamento spontaneo da te, tanto valeva che me lo prendessi da solo” replicò mellifluo l’Originale. La cabina della doccia non era grandissima e si trovava a pochi centimetri da un Tristan che non poteva far altro che arruffare il pelo e soffiare come un gatto.

“Questa è la _mia_ stanza e tu te ne devi andare!” gridò, con poco senso logico.

“Se permetti, questa è una delle _mie_ stanze nel _mio_ palazzo ed io sono stato tanto generoso da offrirti ospitalità” ribatté Elijah, sorridendo derisorio, “perciò adesso pretendo un ringraziamento da te.”

“E va bene, _grazie_ e va all’inferno!” sibilò Tristan, rabbioso, sentendo che la situazione gli stava sfuggendo di mano in maniera vertiginosa.

“Temo che non ci siamo proprio capiti… o meglio, sei tu che fai finta di non capire, ma in realtà smani dalla voglia di darmi qualsiasi cosa possa chiederti” lo provocò Elijah, imprigionandolo tra il suo corpo e la parete di vetro della cabina doccia. “E’ sempre stato così, da mille anni a questa parte.”

“La gente cambia, lo sai?”

“Tu no” tagliò corto Elijah, interrompendo le proteste di Tristan con un bacio lungo, profondo e invadente, afferrandolo per la vita con un braccio e imprigionandogli entrambi i polsi con l’altra mano. Il calore dell’acqua e il rilassamento avevano rallentato i riflessi del giovane che non riusciva a opporre alcuna resistenza. Elijah lo baciò per tutto il tempo che volle, insinuandogli la lingua sempre più a fondo, poi si staccò dalla sua bocca e, con un gesto rapido e inaspettato, lo voltò, premendogli i polsi imprigionati contro la parete della cabina e incollandosi contro la schiena di lui.

Tristan, ancora più spiazzato da una simile mossa, stava per protestare e divincolarsi, ma Elijah non gliene diede il tempo, entrando dentro di lui con una spinta decisa e dolorosa che gli strappò un urlo. Cominciò a muoversi, affondando nella sua carne con movimenti profondi e lenti, perché non era sua intenzione fargli male, bensì stravolgerlo e sfinirlo di piacere fino a ridurlo completamente in suo potere. Mentre si muoveva dentro di lui e sentiva che, suo malgrado, il giovane Conte assecondava le sue spinte e soffocava come poteva gemiti e sospiri, Elijah usò la mano che non serrava i polsi di Tristan per scivolare lungo il suo corpo, stuzzicargli prima i capezzoli e poi scendere fino a toccarlo intimamente, in modo sempre più audace e insistito. Totalmente in balia dell’Originale, Tristan era perduto in una confusa bruma di piacere mai sperimentato prima e dolore sordo, sentiva le gambe tremare e il corpo che non rispondeva più alla sua volontà, bensì a qualsiasi tocco e movimento del suo Sire. Era mortificante e incredibilmente appagante allo stesso modo, era qualcosa che toglieva il fiato e faceva perdere ogni cognizione di sé.

Quando entrambi arrivarono al culmine dell’estasi, fu un’esplosione che li lasciò completamente soddisfatti ma anche sfiniti, privi di ogni energia. Tristan, addirittura, era talmente esausto e sconvolto che sarebbe scivolato se Elijah non lo avesse sorretto. Fu ancora più umiliante sentirsi così debole e dover dipendere dal suo Creatore anche per uscire dalla cabina della doccia e farsi asciugare, ma… non era mai stato così e tutta quella giornata si era rivelata tanto logorante.

L’Originale asciugò Tristan e lo aiutò a raggiungere il letto, dove lo depose con un sorriso canzonatorio, compiaciuto di aver ancora una volta dimostrato il potere assoluto che aveva su di lui.

Imbronciato, Tristan si rifugiò sotto le coperte mentre Elijah, senza falsi pudori, si asciugava e iniziava a rivestirsi tranquillamente davanti a lui. Era sua intenzione andarsene dopo aver soddisfatto la sua lussuria, ma si accorse che c’era qualcosa che non andava nel giovane Conte che era impallidito e si era stretto le braccia attorno al corpo, scosso da un brivido.

“Tristan, stai bene?” domandò subito Elijah, improvvisamente serio.

“Certo” mormorò il ragazzo, ostile, “e poi a te che importa?”

Elijah, con addosso soltanto i boxer, scostò le coperte ed entrò nel letto con il giovane, attirandolo a sé.

“Sembra che tu abbia la febbre” constatò, pensieroso, sentendo il corpo di Tristan più caldo del normale… e non per ciò che era avvenuto sotto la doccia. “Non posso lasciarti in queste condizioni, stanotte resterò qui con te e, se ti sentirai peggio, chiederò l’intervento di Freya.”

“Certo, così siamo sicuri che mi ammazza… non aspetta altro” replicò Tristan, tentando di mostrarsi impudente e arrogante come al solito, ma iniziava a sentirsi sempre peggio e la cosa lo spaventava.

“Né Freya né nessun altro può fare del male alla mia creatura senza il mio consenso e ora sei sotto la mia protezione. Se le ordinerò di curarti, lei lo farà” affermò Elijah, in tono severo. Adesso era davvero preoccupato. La reazione di Tristan ricordava troppo da vicino ciò che era accaduto prima a Finn e poi a Camille, dopo il morso di Lucien… ma non era possibile, no? Lucien non aveva mai morso Tristan e adesso era morto.

Sì, però Tristan era stato morso da Hayley quella mattina e Klaus era tornato per dargli il suo sangue soltanto a sera inoltrata. Il Conte De Martel aveva trascorso l’intera giornata con il veleno del lupo nel sangue a corroderlo e divorarlo ed era stato tanto vicino alla morte da avere perfino una visione degli Antenati e di Freya sul piano ancestrale con Davina…

Elijah strinse Tristan tra le braccia e si dispose a vegliare su di lui per quella notte, pronto ad andare immediatamente a chiamare Klaus per dargli ancora del sangue e Freya per curarlo con un incantesimo. Probabilmente avevano lasciato trascorrere troppo tempo e il veleno del lupo si era propagato eccessivamente nel sangue del giovane, sarebbero occorse cure più drastiche per farlo stare meglio.

Tristan, intanto, sempre più debole e sfinito, era caduto in un torpore ipnotico tra le braccia del suo Sire.

I pensieri di Elijah, guardando il viso pallido e stanco di Tristan, erano intrisi di ansia e rimorso.

Che cosa sarebbe accaduto se, quella sera, lui non avesse deciso di tornare indietro e prenderlo sotto la doccia? In quel caso, Tristan sarebbe rimasto solo tutta la notte e chissà in quali condizioni lo avrebbe ritrovato la mattina dopo…

 _No, andrà tutto bene, il sangue di Niklaus e la magia di Freya lo guariranno_ , si disse Elijah per tranquillizzarsi, avvolgendo Tristan in un abbraccio protettivo e premuroso come mai aveva fatto prima.

_Andrà tutto bene._

**FINE**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
